


quiche

by necroesthe



Series: breakfast [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, GhoulHideWeek2016, It's Hide's Fault, Kaneki is still a 1/2 ghoul, M/M, Running Away, ghoul hide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>news of another one eyed ghoul rippled through the community, and with ripples come change. it just wasnt supposed to be this big</p><p>for <a href="http://ghoulhideweek2016.tumblr.com/">ghoulhideweek2016</a><br/>Day 3- Power/Change<br/>beta'd by <a href="http://crystallightbutterfly.tumblr.com/">crystallightbutterfly</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	quiche

The very foundations of the Ghoul Society were being pulled from its very roots and viciously chopped into small pieces, and then set to simmer for 30 minutes at 95 degrees. It would be placed on fine china, garnished with chives, and served to the high ranking CCG officials; who would laugh and drink themselves sick over the massacre of ghouls whose identities were no longer privy to even themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not something Hide wanted to be a part of.

So he buys a cheap plane ticket, shoves what little belongings he has into a suitcase, and high tails it to the USA. It’s awful there. His english is even worse, but it’s better than what’s going on in Japan.

( _he ignores the small voice of kaneki- sweet kaneki whom he had ditched in his selfishness- telling him to stop fucking running away from his damn problems and fix the shitstorm that he caused_

_it's easy. once you find a good lie to tell yourself daily it becomes a shield. or in this case, a pair of earmuffs_

_hide is very good at lying to himself_ )

 

He gets a job at a local convenience store and rents a terribly cheap apartment, where he gets a roommate whose name he still cannot pronounce. The syllables do not flow. They twist and cut Hide’s tongue. What comes out is a mangled cringe worthy thing, similar to brand and generic items.

The roommate does not mind, claiming that the only person able to say it properly was his mother and grandfather, the latter being the one who named her.

“Us foreigners must stick together,” she says one night while eating Kraft Mac n Cheese. “We must form an alliance to overcome the horrors of a new world. Then, We will be able to manage on our own.”

Hide only understands every third word, but it’s enough to get the point. He nods along.

 

He eats rude people, because his mother raised him to be better than a jackass. While Hide could never be a gentleman, he’d be pleasant enough.

He plucks out the eye and pops it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Hide’s sitting at the edge of a building, his legs swinging and the corpse laying on his thighs. He can see the city, and all the people milling about, ignorant that their actions are being viewed.

Hide imagines that this is what it feels to be Go-

He stands up. The body falls.

He ignores the traitorous voice of Kaneki whispering in the back of mind to join it.

 

( _God is a terrible green haired woman who only knows hate. God is not kind. God is not caring._

 _She is malevolent and selfish, who cares only for herself. She will put thousands at risk, she will ruin them. She will make them rot from the inside while keeping their exterior perfect; for that is the only thing that matters._ )

 

( _Hide once knew god._ )

 

He wakes up, goes to work, lounge around in the shitty apartment because he has nothing to do, and after staring at the ceiling for countless hours, falls asleep. It leaves him tired, with an ache in his bones.

Hide listens to his roommate’s sobs and realizes that she feels the same way.

 

The CCG is the same as it was in Japan before Hide fucked it all up. Fake names and constant fear galore. They don’t wear white however, as it stains easily. They wear black instead, and are called Crows.

Hide finds it hilarious.

 

He quickly integrates himself into the ghoul community. Not as a mere civilian who’s just trying to get by with no time for others, but as a selfish prick who still doesn’t have time for others. He messes with others, and ruins those who try to mess with him.

It’s funny. He should be trying to make amends, should be trying to repent, should be seek absolution. But he doesn’t.

( _kaneki is in the back of his mind again, spewing venomous words that infiltrate his bloodstream and leave him with the urge to scratch everything off, to peel off his skin, to rip off his nails, to-_

 _to revert to nothing_ )

The situation in Japan worsens. Flights to other countries become more and more frequent. The Doves catch on quickly and begin to screen each and every passenger. They get caught, and are exterminated where they stand.

Hide feels sick.

 

He decides to get a tattoo on whim. Nothing with significant meaning, like Kaneki would have done. It’s a simple sunflower on his right ass cheek.

He and the tattoo artist are the only ones who know it’s existence. Hide doesn’t plan on having sex. Not because he’s celibate, but because he’s simply not interested. He also doesn’t plan on showering with anyone, because that seems to not be a thing in America and the chances of him going back to Japan are next to none.

Hide is also slightly intoxicated and in the mood to make a decision he will regret for the rest of his life, because that’s what drunk people do.

 

He doesn’t expect to run into a familiar face when he stumbles into the parlor and knocks down a vase.

“Boo.”

Hide also doesn’t expect his first reaction to be slugging them.

 

Uta looks exactly the same as the last time Hide saw him. Kakugan tattoo and half lidded eyes with a side cut and piercings that honestly should not look good on anyone. But Uta somehow makes it work.

“So what is it like to actually live up to your name?” Ah yes. The jackass personality that seemed exclusive only to him. Hide wondered when Uta would get over getting his favorite mask shredded. “Since all you seem to do lately is hide from your problems.”

Hide leans back on the seat and looks up to the ceiling. It’s clean. “Pretty nice, considering you’re doing it yourself.”

Uta freezes, than laughs.

 

Hide doesn’t get the sunflower tattoo on his ass, fortunately. Instead, its “ _ **γαμημένο ηλίθιο**_ ”.

Which is pretty cool until he realizes it means “fucking stupid.”

 

 

He spends his nights at the parlor and arrives back at his apartment somewhere near the ass crack of dawn, much to the displeasure of his roommate. Hide brings flan as an apology and everything is okay.

 

Anteiku managed to get out in time. Clowns are scattered around the globe, their group disbanded. Uta is the only one in America. Aogiri Tree’s roots are too deep in Japan.

“And Kaneki?” Hide asks, while playing with a Rubix Cube he had nabbed from Uta’s shelf. He’s solved it a couple times already, but there’s nothing better to do. Uta doesn’t count, because Hide isn’t about that life.

Uta tosses an eyeball at Hide, who catches it in his mouth easily. “Alive.”

 

( _God is still not kind. God is selfish and lonely, who puts on the pretense of caring about others in order to ensnare others his web. He will eat some. He will let them wither away,but most of all, he will not let them go_

 _God takes shape a black haired man who wants nothing more than to bury himself with others to fill the spaces in his black heart._ )

 

( _Hide knows God_ )

 

 

It’s a good life. Hide quits his job to help out in Uta’s parlor and his roommate decides there are better places to be and moves out.

It’s a good life, which is exactly why Uta shoves a passport in Hide’s hands and whisks them away back to Japan.

 

 

( _“You’re going to fix it.” Uta whispers in Hide’s ear as they sit in the park, the rain attempting to wash away their sins. “Because you will not be able rest until you do.”_

_“And putting him to rest will allow me to?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Hide curls his fingers._ )


End file.
